english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Meredith McCoy
Meredith McCoy Mauldin (born August 11, 1980 in Fort Worth, Texas) is an American actress, singer and voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blue Gender (2002-2003) - Sue Li Chang, Lou Li Chang, Woman#1 *Burst Angel (2005) - Yoko *Case Closed (2004) - Haley (ep1), Kari Simmons (ep6) *Dragon Ball GT (2003) - Android #18, Computer (ep19), Marron, Sci-Bot 1 (ep17), Warning Voice (ep20), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Android #18 *Dragon Ball Z (2001-2005) - Android #18, Ena (ep16), Ikose (ep212), Kori-Yu (ep212), Launch, Maid A (ep14), Maron (eps283-291), Rom (ep16), Tommy (ep249), Woman A (ep242) *Fruits Basket (2002-2003) - Black Haired Girl (ep18), Kagura Sohma, Prince Yuki Fan Girl #1, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005-2006) - Kyle (ep9), Maria Ross, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Maria Ross *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Patricia (ep8) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Patricia *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Bar Girl (ep5), Bonita *Kodocha (2005) - Jackie O *Rumbling Hearts (2006) - Hitomi (ep1), Additional Voices *Spiral (2005) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2002-2005) - Atsuko, Referee (ep107), Sasuga, Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Maria Ross 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (2000) - Android #18 *Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo (2005) - Fujiko Mine *Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom (2003) - Fujiko Mine *Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins (2005) - Fujiko Mine *Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar (2006) - Fujiko Mine *Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files (2005) - Fujiko Mine *Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (2002) - Fujiko Mine *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini (2002) - Fujiko Mine 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blue Gender: The Warrior (2004) - Minh *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (2001) - Arale Norimaki, Launch *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Android #18, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (2005) - Android #18, Marron *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Android#18 *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Maria Ross *Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive (2005) - Fujiko Mine *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus (2005) - Fujiko Mine *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Maria Ross Video Games 'Video Games' *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Android #18 *Seven Samurai 20XX (2004) - Additional Voices *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Launch (Brutal), Launch (Normal) *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Launch *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Android #18 *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Android #18 *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Android #18 *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Android #18 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Android #18 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Android #18 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Android #18, Launch *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Android #18 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Android #18 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Android #18, Launch *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Android #18 *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Android #18 *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Android #18, Launch *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Android #18 *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Android #18 *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Android #18 Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (57) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (54) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2020. Category:American Voice Actors